Goldust Digger
by foldintothenight
Summary: In 2012, Mary Williams is best friends with AJ and Kaitlyn and hates Aksana with a burning passion. How did all of this start? Take a little trip with me to NXT season three and I'll show you where the journey began. - One shot :)


**Okay, I'm going to start this off by letting all of my "My Happy Ending" readers that this one may confuse you a bit. In general, my OC's son, Marcus, will _not_ be a teenager. Rather, he'll be turning 5 in 2013, and his father will vary from story to story. Also, her relationship with Randy didn't happen in all other stories.. Lastly, Mary's dad won't be dead in further stories, and he is a former WWE Superstar from the late 80s and early 90s. That was just for a needed plotline in MHE. If there are any further questions, feel free to ask!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE, nor any of the performers in the company, past and present. I do, however own Mary Williams and her family. They are all of my own creation.**

* * *

Just before it was decided that the next superstars and divas who were to called up to the main roster would be on the new program NXT, Mary Williams was called up. She had been wrestling in Japan after a couple of years in OVW. She had already made a good enough impression, so she was allowed to go straight up without going to FCW as a developmental talent first. Mary and her brother Alex joined their father in his "one last match" against William Regal at WrestleMania 26 in March. Despite having going against mainly men for the past few years, she was forced to be one of the Divas. This didn't bother her much. She would be able to dominate in no time. Which would make things that much more fun for her. She had spent a lot of time backstage growing up, so she knew a lot of the former greats from the 80s and 90s. Knowing how hard it could be for a second generation performer, Dustin Runnels had offered to train her when she expressed interest in joining the profession as a teenager. Mary's father Jeffery was glad to let the other man help out his daughter so that he could spend more time with his youngest child, Chelsea.

Mary had been with the company about six months by the time they did the Divas season of NXT. She had been watching here and there. It began as an interest in future competition, but it soon became a guilty pleasure. The trial and error storylines were ridiculously over the top, but a definite relief to some of the storylines they were currently using on the main programs of the show. The whole thing with the Nexus made her long for the recently ended Legacy that she had just missed. The three men who had since parted ways had all met Mary at a young age, and had become friends with her over the years. She hoped that there would be better storylines in store for the near future, but she didn't hold her breath. In the mean time, she just had fun and enjoyed doing what she loved.

She hadn't been getting used very much, so when Dustin approached her, asking to come on NXT to join his rookie Aksana, against Alicia Fox and her rookie Maxine, in a tag team match, she was more than happy to oblige. She didn't have much interest in getting to know any of the other three women in the match, but there were two rookies that had caught her eye. AJ and Kaitlyn weren't like the other Divas on the WWE roster. They were geeky, loveable, and completely adorkable. When she watched AJ's intro speech, she literally rolled on her bed, giggling. They were just the breath of fresh air that Mary had been longing for ever since she noticed that most of her colleagues were comprised of bimbos. After using the finishing maneuver she had learned from Goldust, "Final Cut", she pinned Maxine for a three count. Instead of celebrating the win with Aksana, Mary just rolled her eyes, leaving the ring as "I'm So Sick" by Flyleaf played.

She looked to her mentor and shrugged with a sigh, "I don't like her." She made her way back to the locker room to shower off and change. After showering, she pulled on a pair of baggy jeans with an oversized belt and a cropped tank top. She threw on a sleeveless hoodie before leaving the locker room. She stopped as she heard Aksana on the phone. The other woman was speaking English, but her accent was so heavy that Mary could barely understand her. The only thing that she could make out was something about doing something crazy for attention and if whomever she was speaking to would be able to help her. Knowing that it could have been about a number of things, Mary just rolled her eyes and continued walking. As she made her way through the corridors, she really only had her mind on one thing, and that was getting home to her son and spend some time with him before going to house shows for the weekend. She was on her phone, checking her text messages as she ran into someone. She looked up, blinking, just to see a small Hispanic girl tumble over onto the floor. Mary gasped softly, shoving her phone into her pocket. "I'm sorry, AJ," she quickly apologized, holding out her hands to help the smaller girl up. She was blushing like mad, but she hoped that the other girl hadn't noticed.

AJ allowed the other girl to help her up, rubbing her butt a bit once she was on her feet. "Dang girl, you're solid. I would have not guessed that by just looking at you."

Mary nodded, smiling on the inside. She didn't see any romantic potential in this girl, but she would never rule out having fun. "Competing against men in Japan really toughened me up."

"So you are one of those lucky girls?" the small girl grinned, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, but they're making me go up against only Divas here. I'm taking the loss, because I'm a legacy. So I'd be crazy to not take what I can get," Mary shrugged.

"Wait, you're second generation?," AJ blinked.

Mary nodded with a grin, "ever heard of Jeff Williams? He was kinda big in the early 90s."

AJ thought for a moment before an image came into mind. She nodded, "so you're his daughter?"

Mary held her hand out, "Maryanne Williams."

The slightly younger girl took her hand, shaking it. "April Mendez. I do actually go by AJ, though."

Just then Primo walked up to the girls, "there you are, bella dama." He grinned at AJ, then turned to the girl talking to his rookie, "Mary, right?"

Mary nodded, shaking his hand. "Are you stealing away my new friend?" she pouted playfully.

"Siento, chica. We've got another silly competition to do," Primo rolled his eyes.

"Of course," Mary giggled. "Will I be seeing you at the SmackDown show on Saturday? I have a match."

"Ooh, can we go?" AJ bounced a little, grabbing Primo's arm.

Primo nodded, "definitely. We'll see you then."

…

The next week Aksana told Goldust in a backstage segment that she was facing deportation. Mary knew full well that the segments were all scripted, but something felt off about this one. After watching, she sent a text to Dustin, expressing that it was probably the least believable storyline the show has had to date.

Mary: You know that deportation line sounds full of shit, right?

Dustin: Yeah, I do. Creative sort of let's us do whatever we want on NXT.

Mary: I think that she's using you, Goldie.

Dustin: I won't let her get the best of me, I promise.

Dustin: You're invited to the "wedding" by the way.

Mary: And if I can't promise that I won't start a fight?

Dustin: I'd actually encourage that. ;)

Dustin: Would it help if I said that Cody will be there?

Mary: Why would I care if Cody was there?

Mary: But yeah, if you don't care if I beat her ass, then I'm in.

Dustin: I know how much you love to torture my littler brother.

Mary: Good point. I'll be there.

So Mary would be around for another episode of NXT. Part of her agreed just so that she could see AJ again. She wasn't normally one to make friends with girls, but there was just something about the tiny Latina that Mary found herself drawn to. She needed female friends, but she was picky about what females she let into her life. AJ sounded like a girl she could like. So did Kaitlyn. She just had to meet the other girl first.

…

Mary had recently dyed her brunette locks black with bright red streaks. She knew that the attire for the night was a little on the formal side for the wedding. Even the rookie Divas wore cocktail dresses for the opening segment. Mary wasn't having any of that, though. She pulled out her "gothic school girl" costume from her days in Japan and put that on for the occasion. For most of the program, Mary stuck to the shadows backstage. Which was a little on the difficult part, seeing as how that episode was mostly comprised of backstage segments. After the kissing contest, in which Cody got to kiss all of the girls, except Aksana, who was getting ready for the wedding, AJ and Primo were shown backstage looking for a place to talk. Everywhere they turned hijinks ensued. Mary's favorite part was when they caught Kaitlyn making out with Dolph Ziggler. This made up for the fact that Mary didn't get to spend any time with her new friend during the program.

After getting to kiss all of the girls, Mary was waiting for Cody backstage with a huge grin on her face. She knew that even out of character, Cody enjoyed that segment. There was a glisten in her eyes, which made Cody wait for her to speak. She licked her lips before just before simply saying "damn!" and grinning even wider before.

"Okay, Farooq," he chuckled. "I take it you liked that? Or are you jealous?"

"And what pray tell, would I have to be jealous of, Mister Dashing?" she looked up at him innocently with her piercing blue eyes.

"Well, four girls did get to kiss me. Unless..." he smirked, knowing that she was bisexual.

"I won't lie, I've thought about it," she shrugged.

"She is cute. I think that she looks up to you, too." He looked around, "where is she, anyway?"

Mary giggled, "her and Primo are wandering around backstage, looking for a place to talk privately, all while coming across hilarious scenarios. I think that your dad and the Bellas are involved."

Cody rolled his eyes, "of course. He would totally hit on them."

Mary visibly shuddered, "I really can't stand them."

"I know how that is," he smiled. "Some of the Divas are ridiculous. I feel bad for you."

She took a deep breath and sighed, "maybe someday I'll prove myself, and they'll let me go against the guys."

"And make me worry every time," he pouted.

Mary rolled her eyes, "I went up against plenty of guys in Japan. Some were nearly twice my size."

"But I didn't have to see that," he sighed.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you had a thing for me," she smirked.

He shrugged, "more in a sisterly way, I believe."

"Right," she laughed as she saw some cameras coming in their direction. "Unless we want to be the next crazy scenario AJ and Primo run into, I think we should disappear."

Cody nodded, slipping away with his friend.

Later in the program, Mary went over what she would be doing in her head once more, she walked to the gorilla position during the wedding. Ted DiBiase Jr. and Maryse had just walked out onto the stage and Ted Sr. was getting ready for his entrance.

"Oh... hey Mister DiBiase," Mary bit her lip. Dustin hadn't told her that the DiBiases would be there. Otherwise, she may have declined the offer to show up. Ted had been Mary's high school sweetheart, and they had really only broke up because he was going to college to study to become a minister, where she was going straight into training. He said that he wasn't sure they would be able to survive a long distance, and she didn't argue. Over the years, she wished that she had.

Ted Sr. turned to the girl next to him, giving her a quick look over. "Wait... Mary Williams?"

She sighed, nodding. "It's just a cheesy gimmick for the segment, I swear."

"Junior didn't tell me that you were in the WWE now," he frowned as he listened for his cue.

"I've been avoiding him," she looked down.

Just as he was about to respond, his music began to play. "We'll talk later, sweetheart."

Mary nodded, taking a deep breath as the older gentleman made his way out onto the entrance ramp. She listened to the exchange between father and son with a laugh. Unfortunately, there wasn't a monitor close by, so when Ted and Maryse walked behind the curtain her avoidance of her ex had come to a screeching halt.

"Maryanne?" Ted swallowed visibly.

"Wait... you know this girl?" Maryse blinked.

Mary knew that the blonde woman who was currently in a storyline with Ted was a lot nicer and not at all snobby when the cameras were away. So she was going to be nice to her, even if it killed her. Mary knew she could always be a bitch to the other woman in the ring and have fun with it. "Hi Ted," she said in a soft tone, desperately trying to hold herself together since she was about to come out as a badass in Goldust's defense.

Ted nodded, his face was expressionless, "we dated in high school."

Mary shrugged, biting her lip. "I let him get away." She could tell right away that the other woman understood that Mary actually meant that she was referring to Ted as "the one who got away", but had said it in a way that Ted wouldn't catch onto it too quickly.

Maryse smiled sympathetically. "I take it you really haven't had much contact since then."

"Which I want to apologize for," Ted sighed.

"Maybe we can be friends again someday," Mary quickly looked away as her music began to play, which was just as Aksana was leaving the ring. "I've got to go. Can you stick around for a bit?"

Ted nodded, "of course."

Mary walked out onto the entrance ramp with a look of pure rage on her face. She had enough of Aksana's bullshit, and her body language spoke on many volumes of the fact. AJ, Kaitlyn, Naomi, Kelly Kelly, and Alicia Fox cheered her on as she stared down the wannabe coming up the ramp. When the tiny, then blonde, saw the intimidating woman merely feet front of her, the smug look immediately vanished. Back in the ring, the men who were just in the wedding were laughing at the sight in front of them.

Aksana began to slowly back away in fear, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I shouldn't have slapped him. I just didn't want to kiss him."

Mary shook her head in disgust. "Then shake his hand or kiss his cheek. You've just made a very dangerous enemy."

"No. No, please!" Aksana trembled as she continued backing away.

Mary took a step toward the other woman, "boo."

Aksana spun around, running around the ring to get away from the other woman. Mary just laughed, giving the other woman a head start before going after her, catching up to her at the announcers table. She grabbed Aksana's veil, ripping it off as she yanked her around. She grinned deviously as Aksana pleaded with her some more. Mary just shook her head and picked the other woman up and body slammed her onto the floor.

"You sure you still wanna do this?" she laughed as Goldust and Cody jumped out of the ring, each taking one of Mary's arms to prevent her from doing any further damage. "But I was just starting to have fun," she pouted.

"We'll get you a match with her next week," Goldust chuckled.

Mary sighed with a nod. "Fine." She let the brothers walk her up the ramp as she show ended.

AJ and Kaitlyn were waiting for her backstage with grins on their faces. "That was awesome!" AJ grinned, hugging Mary.

"Thanks," Mary giggled as she returned the hug.

They all walked backstage as Kaitlyn held her hand out to Mary, "hi, I'm Celeste Bonin."

Mary grinned, shaking the other girl's hand, "that's such a pretty name."

"But I guess it didn't fit my character," Kaitlyn shrugged.

"Can you hang out tonight?" AJ pouted at Mary.

Mary took a deep breath, "I need to talk to Ted and change, but I'm free after that."

"We can wait. Meet outside the locker room?" AJ bounced a little.

"Such a spark plug," Dustin grinned.

Mary nodded, "that's why I'm keeping her. And yes, hopefully the rest of reuniting with an old boyfriend won't take long," she bit her lip, sighing as she walked off to find Ted. She found him merely minutes later as she walked over to the locker room area. "Well, I guess that this was a good place to wait for me," she giggled.

Ted laughed, "that's what I figured. If you want to get changed first, you can."

"Just give me two minutes," Mary slipped into the locker room. She returned shortly afterward with a pair of baggy jeans and a cropped Mario Brothers T-shirt on with her bag over her shoulder and the dark make-up washed off. "This feels so much better."

"Looks more like the girl I remember, too," Ted smiled, bringing an arm around her shoulders to lead her away to somewhere private to talk.

Mary's cheeks flushed at his touched, but let him lead her away. "Would you believe I dressed like that in Japan for a few months for a storyline?"

"Well, it was hot. Just... not you. If that makes any sense?" They found a secluded area to sit down. He sighed, looking over to her. "I've really missed you, Mare Bear."

She smiled at his old nickname for her. "I've missed you too, Teddy Bear."

He took her left hand into his, noticing there wasn't a ring. At the same time, he knew that this didn't rule out a boyfriend. "So what have you been up to besides wrestling these past..."

"It's been nine years, Ted," Mary stated softly, swallowing visibly. "I'm a mom," she shrugged.

"So... you have a boyfriend?" he bit his lip.

She shook her head, "my son's father is long since out of the picture."

He nodded, "I'm sorry."

She shrugged with a sigh, "don't be. These things happen." She looked down at their hands, lacing their fingers together. She wasn't sure if she had feelings for him currently, but she was definitely reliving her old feelings in that moment.

He smiled softly. Ted and Mary had been friends for years before they started dating. He wasn't sure what he was feeling at the moment either, but he mostly missed having her in his life as his friend. "Maybe I can meet him someday."

She nodded, pulling her phone out. "Give me your number," she smiled.

He nodded, taking her phone and handing her his. "Feel free to text me any time. Even if it's just a random joke."

Just as she was about to respond, she heard Aksana in the distance. "What do you mean we're not actually married? How am I going to use him to get exposure now?"

Mary's eyes narrowed as Ted squeezed her hand. "Pick your battles."

"Oh, I plan on it. Like I said a bit ago, she's made a very dangerous enemy." She looked over to Ted with a sigh, "I told a couple of the rookies that I would hang out with them tonight."

He nodded with a smile, "just as long as I get more time with you later."

"Of course," she stood up, turning to walk back to the locker room area. "It's been really great seeing you again."

Ted walked with Mary as she made her way over to where she said that she would meet AJ and Kaitlyn. He hugged her tightly before letting her go to her new friends. "Have a good night, ladies." He walked away to leave for the night.

"You dated him?" Kaitlyn grinned.

Mary nodded, "in high school. We broke up when he went to college and I went off to train."

"He's cute," the blonde slipped an arm around Mary's waist.

"I know, right? I was a lucky little girl once upon a time." Mary smiled as the three girls walked out to the parking lot.

"Do you miss him?" AJ smiled.

"He was my first love. I haven't had much luck since then," Mary shrugged. The girls got into Mary's rental car, heading off to find somewhere to hang out for the night. She couldn't believe that she had made friends with two of her future coworkers. Still, she enjoyed the thought. She hadn't made any friends in the WWE that she didn't already know from the past yet. Who cared if the first ones happened to be rookies who weren't on the main roster yet?

* * *

**There you go! Obviously the reuniting of Mary and Ted was different in this story than in MHE. This story is more about her general history. In that, she has been in WWE since 2006. In this, she only has been since early 2010. Still, this covers her meeting AJ and Kaitlyn, as well as establishing her bitter hatred for Aksana. I hope you liked it! Please review!**

**Also, this is serving as a precursor to a future co-write with Shiki94. So if you haven't already, go read "Decoding the Youngest Hardy". It's amazing. As are the rest of her stories. What are you doing still reading this? Go!**


End file.
